Disassembled: Heroes Among Us
Disassembled: Heroes Among Us is a ('Fictional) action fighting game based on the Marvel Comics universe. It is developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Disney Interactive Studios. Ultimate Edition Backstory & Setting Development Playable Characters Disassembled features a launch roster of thirty characters from the Marvel Comics universe, spanning from iconic characters like Spider-Man, Captain America and Wolverine, to lesser-known characters such as Winter Soldier and Absorbing Man. The game contains thirty main playable characters, while there will be at least 6 DLC characters. The DLC characters were revealed to be Taskmaster, Spider-Woman, Boba Fett, Red Skull, Magneto, and Psylocke. Absorbing Man Beast Black Cat Black Panther Black Widow Captain America Captain Marvel Cyclops Deadpool Doctor Doom Emma Frost Green Goblin Hawkeye Hulk Iron Man Loki Nightcrawler Mandarin Scarlet Witch Spider-Man Storm Super-Skrull Thor Ultron Venom Wasp Wolverine Winter Soldier * For Wolverine, Daken appears as an alternate costume. * For Black Widow, Yelena Belova appears as an alternate costume. * For Beast, Dark Beast 'appears as an alternate costume. * For Venom, '''Anti-Venom '''appears as an alternate costume. DLC Characters Boba Fett Magneto Psylocke Red Skull Spider-Woman Taskmaster Non-Playable Characters Unlockable Skins Stages Asgard Avengers Mansion - Heroic Age Avengers Mansion - Disassembled Baxter Building Danger Room Genosha Hell's Kitchen Morlock's Alley Ryker's Island Savage Lands SHIELD Helicarrer Stark Tower Times Square Ravencroft Asylum Xavier Institute Wakanda Gameplay Like ''Mortal Kombat, ''Disassembled': Heroes Among Us'' is a 2D fighting game featuring numerous DC characters. Characters will be organized according to skill features: Power Users and Gadget Users. Each type can interact with their environments differently. All characters will have several unique abilities and special moves. The game will feature a single-player component in addition to multiplayer and tournament features.' The game also features the light, medium, and heavy attack array traditional to fighting games. These attacks can trigger various move sets, can chain together to form combos, and will gradually fill up the player's Super Meter. Characters will also have "Character Trait" buttons that activate unique fighting styles and abilities. While modeled somewhat on Mortal Kombat, ''Disassembled'' features a new blocking system more akin to Street Fighter and a new "Wager" system. During a combo, the defending player can activate it by pressing forward and (X for PS3)(A for Xbox 360) (ZR for Wii U). At this point, both players place a hidden bet using a portion of their super meters. The highest bidder wins the clash, either rewarding health or finishing off the devastating combo. The Wager immediately ends the combo and triggers unique character dialogue before initiating combat again.' Game Stages will feature destructible environments and character costumes will deteriorate over the course of the battle. Also in the style of Mortal Kombat, the characters will receive notable battle damage, such as exposed muscle, although it will not reach the extremities of the aforementioned series. Some Stages will feature objects that players can use. In the Danger Room location, for instance, there are an assortment of rockets and weaponry that players and interact with and hurl at their opponents. Editions Downloadable Content Characters * Taskmaster * Spider-Woman * Boba Fett * Red Skull * Magneto * Psylocke Downloadable Skins * ___ * ___ * The Ultimates Costume Pack: This pack comes with a costume for Captain America, Iron Man and Thor from the '''''Ultimates Comic Series. Could get this by Buying the Collector's Edition or Battle Edition, now regular DLC. * Marvel Zombies Pack: This pack includes alternate skins from the coveted Marvel Zombies comic book story. The pack also includes a zombie mode, where every character is turned into the undead. Could get this by pre-ordering the game at Amazon.com or Best Buy, now regular DLC. * ___ * ___ * ___ * Shattered Dimensions Pack: This pack includes alternate skins from the Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions video game. Comes with 3 skins of Spider-Man (Noir, 2099, Ultimate). * ___ * ___ * ___ * ___ * ___ * The First Avenger Captain America Skin: Captain America's appearance in the 2011 film Captain America: The First Avenger'.'' * ___ * ___ * ___ * ___ * '''Monica Rambeau as Captain Marvel': Monica Rambeau as an alternate skin for Captain Marvel. This is a free skin with the compatibility pack that can be bought when purchasing Magneto. * ___ * Mangaverse Pack: Black Cat's, Black Widow's and Storm's appearances in '''''Marvel Mangaverse. * ___ * Red Skull's First Avenger Skin: Red Skull based on his appearance in the 2011 Captain America: The First Avenger ''movie. This is a free skin with the game play patch. Mobile App ''Disassembled: Heroes Among Us' companion mobile app with a single-player fighting game component was released on iTunes on March 29th. It is a free-to-play game that allows users to make in-app purchases. As characters progress and unlock content in either the full game or the mobile game, they will also unlock content for the other, rewarding players who play both components. Players can earn rewards on the mobile version by syncing with the console version and vice-versa by logging in to a WBID. Unlockable Skins * Spider-Man 2099 * Ultimate Venom * Iron Man Lockdown * Ms. Marvel * MCU Black Widow Comics As part of the game's marketing campaign, Marvel Comics released the comics digitally on a weekly schedule beginning on January 15, 2013. The titles served as a prequel to Injustice, detailing the various events leading up until the game. The series is written by Tom Taylor and illustrated by Jheremy Raapack. The first issue of the Disassembled comic is available in the Collector's Edition bundle. Cast * Troy Baker- Winter Soldier * Steve Blum - Wolverine, Green Goblin * John DiMaggio - Venom * Josh Keaton - Spider-Man * Hoon Lee - Mandarin * Vanessa Marshall - Black Cat, Black Widow (Natasha) * Nolan North - Deadpool, Radio Host #2 * Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Wasp, Radio Host #1 * Fred Tatasciore - Hulk, Beast, Super-Skrull * Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost * - Absorbing Man * - Black Widow (Yelena) * - Captain America * - Captain Marvel * - Cyclops * - Doctor Doom * - Hawkeye * - Iron Man * - Loki * - Nightcrawler * - Scarlet Witch * - Storm * - Thor * - Ultron * - Venom * - Red Skull * - Boba Fett * - Spider-Woman * - Psylocke * - Wolverine (Daken) * - Magneto * - Wakandan Soldier * - Wakandan Librarian * - Announcer * - Endings Narrator * - Ravencroft Guard * - Regime Ultron Drone #1 * - Regime Ultron Drone #2 Crew * Andrea Romano - Voice Director External Links